Milidioal
''I was ranked "Myth Researcher" in the Robloxian Myth Hunters group, I'm a journalist so I was always interested in seeing stories come to life and I just loved how everything fell on the same line and how everything would make sense in the end. It usually was a relief, my story, it made me terrified and I regret even following interest in myths. '' There were only few myths I cherished and liked and when I found out about Milidioal in the HUNT shout I was very excited to learn. I thought he seemed like a nice guy and a good script-er. I loved his games but something always got me, like, whenever I went in his games, he'd join me. I didn't like actually experiencing this but I always threw it away as a coincidence. Then.. something strange had happened, he sent me a friend request. It was weird, he was only friends with five people at the time, a myth named "T0PSI", a banned user named "Friendly_Petofile", a growing myth who had a lot in common with Milidioal and another guy which I don't recall his name. I accepted, I thought I'd learn more that way, I did that to every myth and I always knew they were human beings lying about themselves but I mean.. why not? He barely responded back to me when I was in chat with him, he never joined me, and never answered my questions but just skipped to another topic.Then he answered a question.. SCHIZOPHRENIA I always was hooked to myths that had diseases involved with their story, then surprisingly he told me he had an actual "real life" disease called Schizophrenia, I doubted that. Mostly every myth lied about this but there was something unsettling about him that always made me think he actually did. When I joined his game "Neighborhood" he always yelled, "DON'T LISTEN TO DOMENIC.", there were NPCs each naming themselves. Domenic the NPC said that Milidioal was crazy, a mad scientist, and was abusive. The NPC also said he held people captive and that he was the owner of a diner. Then this was where the story started to make some sense. I went into a game he favorited since all of the games he favorited were HIS games. There was a game called "Fantasize", it had my close friend who quit the day he joined in a cage saying that she was put into captivity in May of 2015, when I met her. Chills went down my spine when I saw my old account stuck in captivity and a few people who I was friends with before my account "RabidFlower" got taken were also in captivity. I downloaded a VPN and as shy as I am, I didn't tell anyone, not even friends of mine personally. THE WOOD He referenced woods as "the wood" and used old phrases all the time. There was a game he had named "Suspects & Suspicion" where basically it was a forest which had an old campsite that had been burnt down. I felt a cold breeze while sitting in my chair but I was hooked enough to read a sign which said that the camp was being relocated after being burnt down anonymously and before that people from the camp becoming missing. When me and a group of others questioned Milidioal about this the chat always went like this. US - So, did you cause those camp fires? MILIDIOAL - Yes. MILIDIOAL - NO! MILIDIOAL - NO. MILIDIOAL - No.. Of course not. I had the feeling that was where the schizophrenia took place but was I wrong. "Coincidentally" when we went into a cave we all got teleport-ed to his basement where there was barely anything but dirt, terrain, cages, and people, along with a bat which people suspected that he abused his "pets" with until he was ready to use them for his experiments which was even said in the description of that game. BASEMENT There were three game teleport-er's , one leading to the full containment full of people, his neighborhood, and one leading to a "Schizophrenic" room which basically made you feel like you were Schizophrenic. REASONING There was a reason why I made this whole thing, not because this is my "alternative attention seeking account" because it isn't and this is a true story, but because it actually affected my out of virtual reality life. How? I know this takes place orderly but really, after leaving, unfriending him, and playing a game of Phantom Forces, I checked on my fish which I haven't fed all day. It died. It was completely healthy the last time I checked and he'd been living for two years then. He also had my personal life on ROBLOX contained within his myth backstory which I haven't ever met this guy before. CONCLUSION He said to me and multiple people this wasn't the end of the chapter meaning that he had more to give and left. After I hosted another hunt I saw an update to his game. It explained that if we gave him all the names he'd open up to the truth, I was destined to name all the people who he had contained but.. It just ended like that. In mid July I gave up trying to solve him and honestly, still to this day I'm freaked out, whether this guy is a kid or not he still has information about my ROBLOX history and I believe there are more people involved in his story who he had targetted. I don't talk to him but he's contained in my containment group, ranked "Contained". I'm scared of talking to him for now and I honestly try to cut off any communication I have with him. This is one of my first times coming out about this, and no, unlike many other stories and people seeking for attention this is real and I'm actually scared of an anonymous person on the internet playing ROBLOX..